In a known device of this type (EP 1 495 824 A2), the machining tool for chamfering the tooth edges, and a hobbing cutter for generating the end-cut toothing of the work wheel, are clamped on one and the same shaft in a hobbing machine. After the face cutting has been completed, the shaft is adjusted in space such that the chamfering tool meshes with the tooth edges to effect the chamfering. Said machining is initially performed at one of the two end faces of the work wheel. Then the shaft is adjusted so that the machining is performed on the opposite, other end face. However, in doing so, the cutting direction of the chamfering tool is directed from inside to outside at the one end face, and from outside to inside at the opposite end face. If it is desired to have the cutting direction run from inside to outside at both end faces, two chamfering tools with opposite cutting directions have to be clamped on the shaft, and the direction of rotation of the shaft must be reversed between machining at both end faces. Furthermore, the arrangement of the chamfering tool(s) on the shaft of the hobbing cutter limits the length of the hobbing cutter. This approach also requires that the cutting of the end face toothing must first be completed before starting the chamfering process. Finally, because of the joint arrangement on the same shaft, the diameter of the chamfering tool(s) is dependent on the diameter of the hobbing cutter.
The invention is based on the problem of providing a method of the type described above which allows a more flexible process and a shorter machining time, as well as a device suitable for executing the method.